Megatron (DW)
This page is for the character of '''Megatron'. For other Megatrons, see Megatron (disambiguation).'' "Peace through tyranny." / "Everything is fodder." Love, compassion, mercy are words that have no meaning for Megatron. He has risen to the leadership of the Decepticons by a combination of brute strength, military cunning, ruthlessness, and terror. On Cybertron he was commanding general in charge of all military operations against the Autobots, who referred to him as "The Slag-Maker." It was a title of fear. A title of respect. A title Megatron relished. His CONQUEST OF Cybertron has only made him more bitter and more evil-minded, if that is possible. Megatron is incredibly powerful and intelligent, the equal of Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. His fusion cannon can convert any small amount of matter into large quantities of explosive nuclear energy. The cannon can fire a blast up to 12 miles and release enough energy to flatten a small town. Megatron can use his internal circuitry to connect the cannon interdimensionally with a black hole, where it can draw on anti-matter as its power source. The blast from this is far greater, but it creates a tremendous strain on Megatron to do this for even one blast. Besides his signature arm-mounted fusion cannon, Megatron also has access to an energy mace, a sword, a high-density infrared laser cannon, a "Particle Beam Cannon" weapons emplacement, and a "Telescopic Laser Cannon" that he uses as an over-the-shoulder array. Megatron has no known weaknesses. History Con World History: The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ended in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants were permanently off-lined. Megatron took over Earth, and killed Prime with his bare hands. Megatron also reigned supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre lived beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. When Unicron attacked Cybertron in 2005, Megatron forced Autobot prisoner Hot Rod to open the Matrix that Megatron had ripped out of Optimus Prime's chest. Once Unicron was destroyed, Megatron killed this "Last Autobot," believing then that he had extinguished the final spark of the Autobots forever. Bumblebee leads a ragtag group of survivors, preparing a last desperate surprise strike against the Decepticons. Against massive odds, the Autobots managed to overtake the Space Bridge and Megatron was killed by Sky Lynx. The Autobot Matrix of Leadership was recovered and presented to Bumblebee. Con World Logs * 4+ million years ago - The Autobots Fall to the Decepticons - Optimus Prime leads the Autobots on a daring energy expedition to Earth, but the Autobot leader's gamble goes horribly wrong - and plunges the Autobots into a 4-million period of hiding. * 2013 October - "A Chance Encounter" - A young Decepticon scientist travels to Cybertron, shaken by what he has seen on Earth. He hopes to find peace on the metal world, but a chance encounter with a small Autobot leads to his entire world view being altered. * October, 2013 - "The Gift of Trust" - Jetfire and Bumblebee meet for the third time, and Jetfire asks Bumblebee for something he can give to Megatron to curry favor with the Decepticon Leader. * 2013 October - "Pit Fight" - Sky Lynx is brought into the arena to once again fight of the amusement of Megatron and his warriors. * 2013 November - "Escape to Nebulos" - Megatron and Shockwave attempt to stop the Autobots once and for all as Bumblebee and Springer lead a wounded, ragtag bunch to the Space Bridge. * 2014 - "Bumblebee Prime Sees The End of the Autobots" - Now in possession of the Autobot Matrix of leadership, Bumblebee is beginning to realize its powers, both in its abilities to communicate with leaders of the past, but also to see occasional glimpses into the future, including one horrifying night terror, in which Bumblebee envisions that the Autobots' daring escape to Nebulos fails. It's a dream where Bumblebee witnesses the Autobots' final stand against the Decepticons. Players For the Decepticon World universe TP, Megatron was played by Double0Snake. References Category:DW-Decepticon Command Category:DW-Decepticon leaders Category:DW-Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Emperors Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers